


Rotton Girl, Grotesque Romance

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Vocaloid
Genre: Belarus is insane, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Onesided, Russia loves Canada, fuck yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalia has watched Ivan for so long, and seeing him befriend and adore whats-her-face didnt make her too happy. <br/>Ivan had loved and cared for Madison, seeing her head in that box made him just...snap.<br/>And Madison's just an innocent victim in all this.<br/>~~~~~<br/>Dontkillmeplzitriedtowritesomethinghappybutitjustdidntwork</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I want to add another chapter or not.  
> Can you guys please tell me if I should or not?  
> Im planning on showing Ivans revenge but idk should i?  
> And please excuse any typos, English isnt my first language and keyboards are weird.

Natalia stared at her elder 'brother' through her window. Her daydream was broken apart by that stupid Canadian running up to greet him. Didnt he ever learn? Vanya was hers only! The dark mirth in her eyes trained on the happy greetings the two were sharing.  
She dug the knife she held into the blood-stained wooden table. From what she could read off their lips, she guessed Ivan was telling Whoever-she-was about his concerns on the kitten heads showing up at his doorstep. Natalia grinned at that. She had been leaving the kitten heads on his doorstep after seeing him cuddle with a few of Heracles's cats. She didnt see him cuddle with his own cat anymore.  
Natalia laughed with malice as the image of the blood that was spilled. She'd show her...what was her name again? Oh yes, Madison. She'd show Madison who belonged to who. Then Ivan would be hers, and only hers. The thoughts of murder distracted her from her own blood dripping down her arms. The splinters from the table meant nothing to her as Natalia's nails scratched a heart around Ivan's name.   
Big brother would be hers.  
As of tonight, Madison wouldn't exist.

~~~~~~~~

Natalia watched him during Madison's preperation. She saw how miserable he looked, assuming that she wouldnt show up anymore because of the argument they had. But Ivan knew Madison couldnt hold grudges unless the person felt no remorse. Which Ivan was calling and repeating everyday. Worry was etched across his features when he returned from Madison's home. She wasnt there. Of course she wasnt there, she was DEAD now. Laying on the metal table in the room without windows.   
Natalia smirked, knowing he'd love the gift she was preparing.

~~~~~~~~

Ivan picked up the box that was outside his door, curiousity picking at his brain. It came from Madison's house so he assumed she just had to leave for a couple weeks and sent back something from her home in Canada. After all, Maddy was just staying for a few years at a time, there couldve been a family emergency.  
He pulled the tape off and opened the box.  
His breath stopped all at once.   
Madison's severed head lay inside, hair done in her usual low pig-tails and make-up applied on her face carefully. His horrified scream was a silent one, one that showed how truely afraid he was. How and why? Madison was such a nice girl, such a beautiful and smart and strong girl.  
The more he stared at it, the sicker he felt. A smile spread across his face as he cried. Why Maddy? Why her?  
He was already a very disturbed man, mental problems and an unusual connection to a series of mass murders.  
He took out the low pigtails, and started brushing her hair with a brush Maddy had left over. Staring outside, in his chair, he noticed his neighbor, Natalia, staring at him from her window with a smile. He knew she held affections, but never thought shed take out her jealousy this way. He saw the bloody knife on her kitchen table through the blinds she was peeking through.  
He closed his curtains and placed Madison's head on his table. The coldness in his heart was replaced by a fierce anger.   
Natalia wasnt going to scare him anymore.  
Not after this.


	2. Ivan's Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan remembers his life with Madison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I started crying while writing this.  
> When I write I try to put myself in the characters position and write from the heart.  
> My heart is weeping. Holy frig.  
> Tell me if you want me to upload the gory murder scene I typed up.  
> well, scenes really.

Ivan stared down at the beautiful golden locks of his Maddy. Her empty gaze and blank violet eyes made Ivan all the more depressed. He couldnt find it in himself to get rid of her face. She held such a soft and lovely beauty, unlike her sister who was loud and annoying.  
Ivan could remember the first time they had met. She had such a lovely smile. If only she could smile at him now.

 

Madison Williams was beautiful. Ivan could see that already. While everyone was directing their attention to the annoying sister, Madison had looked hurt, so he talked with her. She had brightened up the minute he said hello. The duo had transfered to his highschool after Amelia decided to start shit with others on campus. Ivan could really care less about what Amelia was ramblng about, he only cared about the pretty Canadian laughing along with him.   
His thick Russian accent had made Madison blush cutely, which she apologized for immeadiatly and started rambling about being rude. He had giggled, giggled, and told her that it was fine, and that her blush was cute. The statement just made her face turn a deeper shade of red. Madison had stuttered at first, which was adorable.  
In all of their classes, they sat as close to each other as possible. Always talking and joking with one another, to anyone that bothered to notice them and not just how scary Ivan was, they were already an item. Although very shy, when provoked Madison was extremely scary. Her physical ability sharpened by years of hockey and self-defense classes formed her into a slim, skinny beauty. She held herself humbly though, toting that vicious Kumarie wherever she went. The bear was pampered.  
They were texting and talking almost every night and would sometimes set up study dates, which Amelia never approved of. Ivan never took the 'rivalry' between him and Amelia very seriously, Madison had already shown her affections were greater for him than for her own sister. Ivan came over to the house whenever Madison became sick and always skyped her when he went to Russia. She was his world, but they never said anything to eachother about what exactly their relationship was. They were comfortable with not speaking much about it.  
When they went to college, they made sure to rent room together, their plans for college oddly the same. They never went official, but anyone who met the duo thought they were married by how loving they were to eachother. It was a nice comfort, for Ivan to come home from his overnight job to the smell of pancakes. They never needed jobs, but got them anyways, it was good on their resumes.  
After education ended, Ivan had to return to Russia, Madison joined him. She couldnt stay very long, but she made her point before leaving. Ivan's heart beat so fast when she had kissed him goodbye. They had kissed eachother on the cheek before, but never on the lips. Ivan never noticed the icy blue eyes that followed him everywhere.   
Madison eventually moved into the apartment building right across from him. They would have moved in with one another if it werent for Amelia blowing everything out of proportion and ruining any chance of that. Madison barely used the place and normally slept over at Ivan's. She suggested they become a couple, at leat privately, and he had agreed with a genuine smile covering his face.   
Before Madison, he had been a disturbed man who had to take suppressants to calm down his violence. She was now a cure. He felt no need for violence knowing that she was at home.   
Amelia had visited Madison three days before it had happened. His Maddy had to stay at home and clean up after her sister. They had fought about letting her visit anymore, and Madison stormed off, looking pissed.  
Ivan blamed himself for not realizing Natalia was more than just creepily observant.  
~~~~~~  
Ivan stared at his Maddy, tears finally forming in his eyes. His other hand felt the golden ring with a maple leaf engraved on it. He smiled, saying the running joke he and Maddy shared after scaring Amelia.  
"Become one with Mother Russia, da?"  
Ivan closed his eyes and breathed in, trying his best to keep calm. Natalia was already dead. He couldnt do much anymore. He clutched Madison's severed head, weeping.


End file.
